polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Pereiraball
Perreira |founded = August 30° 1863 |onlypredecessor = Cartago Viejoball |image = |personality = Trying to stay out of trouble |language = Spanish |type = Cityball |religion = Christianity |friends = Medellínball Caliball |enemies = Manizalesball Bogotáball |likes = Bambuco, Cesar gaviria, Paisa, Juan Pablo Gallo, aguardiente, Ladies Night |hates = Drugs, drug lords, drug cartels, Steve Harvey |intospace = No, but I have my own space agency. |bork = Putas Putas/Parce Parce/Coffee Coffee |food = Bandeja Paisa, Coffee |reality = City of Pereira}} Perreiraball Pereiraball is the cityball that represents the city of Pereira, capital of Risaralda, in Colombiaball. History First it was named Cartago Viejoball, stripped by the 7ball, found by Antioquiaball and finally named Pereiraball. During the 1870s it was a very conflictive cityball, generating great civil wars in support of Antioquiaball. The violence of Pereira during those years is seen since there was the last shooting of Colombiaball. In the 50s and 60s it was an influential time, because after the Bogotazo many immigrants from other regions came to the city quadrupling their population, and also the beginning of the rivalry with Manizalesball that by winning the separation of Quindíoball, this withdrawal the machinery and I declare war on Pereiraball, in recent years, despite "being" in the limbo of relevance and irrelevance (currently irrelevant) has been a cityball with desire to move forward and with great cultural and economic recognition. Personality He is very hardworking, something piquant, he is very good at art although not so much in football soccer, even though that makes up for it with his wise handling of artillery guns. He likes coffee, bambuco, aguardiente (he inherited it from his grandfather Antioquiaball) and the ladies at night. He feels somewhat ashamed of his mother, Risaraldaball, a trait he shares with his grandfather. Sometimes his separatist side comes out in collaboration with Medellinball. Curiosities *He likes to be confused with Spainball because of its similarity *He detests that foreigners only come to visit him for the "ladies at night" *Love being in shorts and wearing a cap *Sometimes his separatist side comes out along with Medellínball *Rivalize with Manizalesball to see who is the capital of the coffee axis *His most important work is the Cesar Gaviria Viaduct *It is nicknamed Perreiraball for its ladies at night and because in many houses there lives more than one "chandoso" dog *It was the last cityball to grant the execution and the first to give legal euthanasia *He had a very bad mayor, he compensates with a good mayor who magically want to dismiss political followers of the previous mayors. How to draw Pereiraball? * Draw a circle (Obvious and without Circletools). * Draw a central triangle pointing to the right of yellow, and the other two side triangles of scarlet 'red. * in the yellow triangle add the Phrygian cap. * Finally draw two eyes and ready. * You can add tickets, a gun or a bag for the female version. es:Pereiraball de:Pereirakugel Category:Colombiaball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Cityballs of Colombiaball Category:South America Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Latin Category:Latin America Category:Red Yellow Category:Republic Category:America